Mega Man 2: Time Keeps Slipping
This article is about the graphic novel; you may be looking for the game Mega Man 2. : Previous Volume: Mega Man Volume 1 - Let the Games Begin! ←— : —→ Next Volume: Mega Man Volume 3 - The Return of Dr. Wily Mega Man Volume 2: Time Keeps Slipping is the second volume in the Mega Man ''trade-paperback series published by Archie Comics. This volume contains reprints of stories from the "Time Keeps Slipping" story arc from ''Mega Man #5-#8 Official solicitation :Capcom's famous video game icon is back in the action-packed Mega Man 2: Time Keeps Slipping, collecting issues 5-8 of the hit comic book! :The evil Dr. Wily has been arrested for his crimes against the world, but how long can the mad genius be held in custody? The answer: not for long! Mega Man and Dr. Light are made the scapegoats in a daring prison escape while Roll is kidnapped! :It's up to Mega Man, the Robot Masters, and federal agents Roslyn Krantz and Gil D. Stern to find Roll, rescue her, and clear the name of Dr. Light! But it won't be easy. especially with two long-lost Robot Masters serving as Dr. Wily's personal guard! Reprinted stories Time Keeps Slipping - Part One: Reasonable Doubt Time Keeps Slipping - Part Two: Unresolved Issues Time Keeps Slipping - Part Three: Reinforcements Time Keeps Slipping - Part Four: Duplicity Other features * Short Circuits * Variant Covers Gallery * Concept Art: Concept sketches of Roslyn Krantz, Gilbert D. Stern, Time Man and Oil Man. * Cover Concepts: A chapter featuring pencil sketches of the covers for Mega Man #5-#8. * Excerpts from Mega Man Issue 5: A section featuring the script for Mega Man #5 and their associated page sketches. * Character Profiles: This section features character files compiling the following characters in the Archie Comics' Mega Man series: ** Time Man ** Oil Man ** Gilbert D. Stern ** Roslyn Krantz ** Sniper Joe ** CWU-01P Trivia *This arc features the debut of Oil Man and Time Man, two Robot Masters who were added in Mega Man Powered Up, a remake of the first Mega Man game. Dr. Wily makes a small reference to this, stating that, since he finished the last two robots, they are more "Powered Up" than the others. *This arc marks the introduction of two comic original characters, federal agents Gilbert D. Stern and Roslyn Krantz. *Issue 7 is the first of the series not to have an alternate cover released. *In the end of issue 8, Proto Man and the eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 are seen, and a part of Rush's incomplete head. *Issue 8 also depicts Ice Man as having a crush on Roll; this could be a reference to Team Nekokan's song, Iceman's Crush (DRN 005's Unrequited Love). **In the game Mega Man: Battle and Chase, it's also hinted that Ice Man has a secret crush on Roll. *In the mail-in questions at the end of issue 8 it is revealed that the 4-issue arc style will be switched up from time to time. Gallery Special Features MMTKSConceptArt2.jpeg MM2TKSConceptArt1.jpeg TimeMan&OilManConceptArtwork.jpeg MM2CoverSketches.jpeg MM2CoverSketches2.jpeg MM2ScriptSelections.jpeg MM2PageSketches.jpeg Previews MegaManArchieC005-1.jpg|Mega Man #5 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC005-2.jpg|Mega Man #5 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC005-3.jpg|Mega Man #5 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC005-4.jpg|Mega Man #5 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC005-5.jpg|Mega Man #5 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC006-1.jpg|Mega Man #6 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC006-2.jpg|Mega Man #6 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC006-3.jpg|Mega Man #6 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC006-4.jpg|Mega Man #6 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC006-5.jpg|Mega Man #6 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC007-1.jpg|Mega Man #7 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC007-2.jpg|Mega Man #7 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC007-3.jpg|Mega Man #7 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC007-4.jpg|Mega Man #7 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC007-5.jpg|Mega Man #7 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC008-1.jpg|Mega Man #8 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC008-2.jpg|Mega Man #8 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC008-3.jpg|Mega Man #8 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC008-4.jpg|Mega Man #8 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC008-5.jpg|Mega Man #8 - Page #5 References de:Mega Man Volume 2: Time Keeps Slipping Category:Archie Comics issues